


如若蔷薇绽放

by ayadeaza



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayadeaza/pseuds/ayadeaza
Summary: 库贝♀从最后一战到支援S之间那段时间发生的事情的脑补





	1. 如若蔷薇绽放（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为桃花太太的一张图才让我有动笔的冲动，这篇文章送给她。很早就在lofter上发过一次，比较喜欢AO3这边的排版啥的于是试着把文搬过来备份用，lofter那边感觉东西放着随时会消失。tag啥的还用得不算很熟请见谅。

伸出去的右手因为刚才猛烈的剑击还在发麻，被那双比自己大一圈的有力的手牢牢捉住的时候贝雷丝才终于有了回到地面的实感。对面的库罗德在与她握紧双手的同时露出明亮真诚的笑容，然后就着喜悦的力道把面前堪称个头小巧的人揽住肩膀半拉近怀里，给了并肩作战的伙伴一个激动难以自抑的拥抱。贝雷丝感受到库罗德贴近的胸口，那里还有着因为战斗刚结束还未褪下去充满血气的热度，自己也不自觉露出胜利的微笑来。耳边有震耳欲聋的欢呼，还有涌过来的人潮，不同的手争相拍过他们的肩头和后背，想抒发战争结束的兴奋心情或者触碰沾一沾两位带来胜利的战神的好运。贝雷丝战斗后松懈下来头有些发昏，有些发软的身体被过度激动的人群推挤得有些摇摆不定，有一种随时会被卷走的错觉。所幸身边那只始终没有放开她的手像锚一样牢牢地把她护在原地，才让她放心地把身体的重量往那一侧靠过去。

直到睁开眼睛盯着面前的墙壁几秒钟后，贝雷丝才恢复意识，这才发现自己正躺在大修道院医疗室的床上。周围出奇地安静，完全听不到教师办公区里平时从觐见之间传来的的来往人声。对面墙壁闪烁着一线窗帘间漏出的透红的霞光，一时无法让人分清是黎明还是傍晚。最终战和之前受伤带来的体力消耗可能再一次到达了纹章石做成的心脏能承受的极限，于是自己又一次陷入了毫无知觉的睡眠。想到这里，贝雷丝衷心希望这次自己没有再睡五年之久。记忆里完全没有自己如何来到这里的印象，只记得梦境里隐隐约约有少女说话的声音，有学生们的声音，还有父亲的脸一闪而过。但是和五年前的深眠不同，这些带给自己的不再是让人想要逃离的无止境的隐痛，反而是胜利后终于松了一口气的平静。

“呀老师你可醒了。”医疗室的门被吱呀轻推的声音一响，一个熟悉的声音伴随着推门进来，贝雷丝的思绪被打断了。”你这一觉睡得可真久呢。”玛努艾拉老师走过来凑近了看她，脸上是熟悉的笑容。太好了看起来没什么变化，贝雷丝在心里松了一口气，被自己刚刚脑海里无端冒出来的想象吓了一跳，生怕出现在视野的玛努艾拉老师是老太太的模样。

自己刚才的想法恐怕是绝对不能说出口的东西，贝雷丝前佣兵的直觉这样告诉她。她想出声询问现在是什么时候，自己睡了多久，但过于干渴的喉咙张嘴后一点声音也没发出来。

“怎么一脸呆滞呢？”正忙着给贝雷丝检查瞳孔的玛努艾拉老师心不在焉地问，指尖莹莹地发着治疗魔法和探查魔法的光。女老师凉丝丝的手指轻轻覆上贝雷丝的额头，贝雷丝才发现自己浑身都有些冒汗，但刘海的发丝不知被谁小心拨开理过，脑后的发丝也被细心拢起来，所以不觉得难受。

“睡了一星期大伤小伤能恢复到这样可以算奇迹了，”医师角色的女老师一遍检查一边说，“只不过……”

“还是没感觉到贝雷丝老师的心跳呢。是以前就这样的吗？”

“没有关系的。”贝雷丝终于攒了力气发声，“出生就有的毛病了，有时候会这样。”

“那就好。”玛努艾拉老师看了她两秒，决定不再追问，“学生们不知道吧，一个个一开始可吓坏了呢。”玛努艾拉老师自恃是芙朵拉权威的治疗者，也从没见过这样的病例。贝雷丝老师在躺着的时间里完全没有醒来的迹象，感受不到心跳，治疗魔法完全没有起色，要不是还有明显的呼吸和脉搏，这位刚刚成为芙朵拉英雄的神明般的存在就要被公布死亡了。就连那位波澜不惊战场上运筹帷幄的库罗德，一开始还表现镇静，后面随着贝雷丝老师沉睡的时间越来越长，苏醒的时刻变得越来越不可期，也开始显得有一些明显的焦急了。战争结束的时候就有传言这位年轻的领袖会尽早离开芙朵拉回到帕迈拉，去处理两国之间遗留的各种问题并为芙朵拉的建国尽可能扫清障碍，但从听到消息到现在快一个周却迟迟没有动身的迹象。照那位每天再忙也要跑一次医疗室的劲头，恐怕和躺在这里的这位也脱不了关系。

“请问是谁把我送过来的？”贝雷丝想避开玛努艾拉老师思考心脏的问题，于是换了话题问，“库罗德还是拜托的小希尔妲吗？我听到飞龙……”在昏睡过去的这段时间里，她其实有过一段似梦似醒的意识，能感觉到风的呼啸和振翅的声音，现在想来可能是飞龙在带着她飞，同时有人牢牢地从后面托住了她，她才能安心在这可信赖的支撑里陷进毫无意识的深眠里去。

之后得好好谢谢她才是。

但从回忆里出来的贝雷丝老师却撞进一双戏谑的眼。

”哎呀飞龙对吧，那么除了小希尔妲还有库罗德呢，“帝国前歌姬的女老师调皮地朝她眯起一只眼，“贝雷丝老师，你希望是谁呢？”

在盯着贝雷丝补充了一些食物和水，确认行动没问题后，玛努艾拉老师护送贝雷丝回到房间就离开了。清理一番褪下满是血迹和伤痕累累的戎装，学院里唯一还能找出来替换的衣服是五年前的学校制服，被好好地收在现在房间的衣柜里。听说五年前整个学校被毁得差不多，库罗德匆忙离开前还是好好拜托了希尔妲和玛丽安奴把老师房间里为数不多的私人物品打包带走，确保失去行踪的老师总有一天回来时东西有人照料。重回大修道院第一天，希尔妲即使没有老师回归的消息也顺带把东西一起带过来了。装备和常用物件都有精心定期整理和维护的痕迹，真是可靠的孩子们。贝雷斯想到大家就不自觉地露出了笑容。外面有士兵路过说笑的声音，想必是玛努艾拉老师说的宴会要开始了。听说打败解放王的当晚就举行了庆祝胜利的宴会，而库罗德战前就答应犒劳大家举行的全肉宴今天才兑现，大概拉斐尔会是最开心的人吧。

当晚的全肉宴货真价实，源源不断抬上来的肉和酒堆满了桌子，将领和贵族大多被安排在了修道院的大厅，剩下的士兵和魔导士挤满了食堂和外面的花园，甚至通往市场的道路上都摆满了桌子。日落后天色渐暗贝雷丝才来到喧闹的大厅，此时宴会已到中段，大家已经喝到完全放开了。贝雷丝刚踏进大厅的门，不出意外地发现最吵闹的一桌来自自己的学生，中间甚至还有卡多莉奴和萨米亚。

“老师这边！”雷欧妮的大嗓门远远传过来，抬起一只手向她招手，另一只手像拿普通的厚底啤酒杯一样不拘小节地握着一只玻璃高脚杯，里面的液体看颜色却是啤酒，在向贝雷丝招手动作的时候就撒了一半出来。雷欧妮却完全没在意，这副神态像极了佣兵团时期的杰拉尔特团长。

这一喊让一群人统统往这边看了过来，拉斐尔站起来打招呼的同时被凳子脚绊了一下，意料之中地还在和一整只羊腿奋战，只能激动地朝贝雷丝挥了挥手上还剩一半的骨头：“终于可以大吃特吃了老师！俺一直等着这一顿呢！要是俺妹妹也在就好了！”

贝雷丝还没来得及回应就被大步走过来的卡多莉奴从身后一把揽住肩膀往大家的桌子边引，说着还在她手里塞了一只酒杯，“来来来难得尽兴我们一定要喝一杯！一切终于尘埃落定啦！蕾雅大人也脱离了危险，真是没有比这更开心的事了！”

“老师才刚恢复不能这么喝吧。”走到桌边传来清冷的声音，萨米亚安静地坐在一群吵闹的人中显得无比突出，不过从她面前桌子堆满的空盘子看来，这位前佣兵同僚也大快朵颐了一顿，“不过选今天宴会也真是巧，完全可以说是为老师的恢复而庆祝了。”

“是钟（这）呀（样）吗，”拉斐尔听到这边的对话接话道，努力咽下嘴里满满的肉，“之前问了库罗德同学怎么全肉宴还不开，他还跟俺说是没有肉来着。”

“毕竟那会战争刚结束，物资也不一定马上就到吧。”伊古纳兹也围过来了，紧接着贝雷丝就听到喧闹中洛廉兹的声音：“那是他的能力问题，如果是我……" 刚想转头，一只手就从另一边被握住了：“哪里是因为没有肉，分明是因为没有老师，对吧？”多洛缇娅朝贝雷丝眨眨眼，“老师过来一起坐下呀。”

在移开了五个盘子，无数的酒瓶和两个首尾分家的高脚杯的残骸以后，贝雷丝终于能和吵吵嚷嚷的大家坐在一起了。所有人忙着把刚抬上来的鸡肉鱼排刚烤好的牛羊腿往她这边堆，却发现自己实在对肉类没有什么胃口。旁边站着喝酒的雷欧妮竟然还在抓着多洛缇娅思考她刚才无心提出的问题：“说得也是！这么一想，上一次宴会老师不在，库罗德只出现了一小会就不见了，大家可没抓住他好好喝个酒，这次老师在他就一直在呢。”

“库罗德现在也在吗？”贝雷丝终于找到机会开口询问，一边重新把大厅环视了一遍。

“现在应该还在花园那边和骑士团喝酒吧，老师想要去找他吗？”希尔凡提着一个酒瓶挤过来，“现在还是先别去了，他周围都是人，我们这些老同学都挤不进去，老师就先跟我们一起喝个痛快吧。”他神色狡黠地举起了手里的酒瓶，神秘兮兮压低了声音：“来尝尝，父亲大人那边带来的好酒，我特意等老师你…”

贝雷丝还没来得及拒绝，就看到刚刚还在跟佩托拉讨论一盘烤肉香料的英谷莉特直接站起来从希尔凡身后伸手抢走了酒瓶：“希尔凡！老师才刚恢复！有什么好酒要喝你自己喝！”

“我看看我看看！”听到有好酒卡多莉奴立刻从桌子另一端探身去抢英谷莉特手里的酒瓶，有点醉了的雷欧妮也开始起哄，一桌子的人刚坐下又全部站了起来。

“抱歉，有点吵呢，因为大家都太开心了吧。”

玛丽安奴温柔的声音响起，贝雷丝这才发现莉丝缇亚，希尔妲还有玛丽安奴一起坐在桌子的一个角落里，难得面前没有肉，而是摆了茶壶和几盘精致的手制甜点。

“是我做了带过来的，可惜大家都只想吃肉呢，老师没有胃口的话也吃一点吧，有好好控制甜度也容易消化呢。”莉丝缇亚说着，把点心碟往这边送了送。

“老师老师！”希尔妲也兴致勃勃地凑过来，一边微微压低身子凑近一边撩起耳边的长发向贝雷丝展示她新的耳饰。“看我今天刚做好的，迪亚朵拉今年最流行的配色！刚刚还在跟小莉丝缇亚说，色泽越亮的绿色辉石搭浅色金属越精髓呢。”说着还特意给贝雷丝晃了晃自己新耳环上的宝石坠子。“如果有帕迈拉产的绿宝石就好了，可以做得更漂亮。可惜据说原石产量太低，市场找了很久都没遇到。”

一旁的玛丽安奴也搭话了：“小希尔妲说的那种宝石我有见过呢，确实非常漂亮，我觉得配金色的金属也很棒。”

“咦是吗？原来还有这种思路，”希尔妲直起身子看起来像是认真地思考起来，“搞不好撞色后确实会有独特的风格，小玛丽安奴是在哪里看到的？”

玛丽安奴支支吾吾没说出话，脸可疑地红了。

“可我还是更喜欢色泽深一些的石头，”莉丝缇亚在一边接话道，“显得比较沉稳，金色绿色什么的感觉太引人注意了，”一边往嘴里塞了小饼干。“老师呢？”

贝雷丝其实完全没想过这样的问题，但看着姑娘们期待的眼神，只好在脑海中想了一想说：“大概，只是搭配绿色的话，我觉得浅色金属会好一点吧。”

“是吧是吧？”希尔妲很开心，“老师你很有潮流的眼光呢。咦？”希尔妲突然眨眼看着自己，“这么说来，人家说的那种绿宝石和老师眼睛的颜色很像呀，我敢说，如果有这样的宝石做成耳环，老师戴上一定很好看。”

关于潮流的讨论告一段落，大家喝茶吃点心已经吃到快饱。桌子另一端已经哄闹挤成一堆，洛廉兹正抓着伊古纳兹对贵族喝酒的礼节和要领大谈特谈，卡多莉奴已经开始和希尔凡打赌比赛谁一口气能喝下多少。

“老师有见过库罗德了吗？”莉丝缇亚突然问，听到这个名字贝雷丝的那颗死寂的心脏不知为啥仿佛跳了一跳。她摇摇头，“还没，为什么这么问？”

“老师今晚还是去见见他比较好，”莉丝缇亚捧着茶杯，看上去像在仔细斟酌着词语说，“战场上老师倒下的时候大家都看到了，库罗德当时把老师送回大修道院的时候在人前还好，在我们面前表现得……怎么说呢，我们还以为老师出事了呢。”

一旁希尔妲也赞同地说：“库罗德同学在老师倒下去的时候确实表现得很不像他，老师沉睡期间他也确实一天跑医疗室好多趟的样子。如果老师没什么事的话，去和他说说话吧。人家还是第一次见到库罗德同学那样，他这次可能真的被吓坏了。”

玛丽安奴在对面点了点头。

“况且……”

贝雷丝看到希尔妲依旧在说话，接下来的语言却像无法理解的字句一样传进耳朵里：“我们猜测老师一醒来就急着开宴会的原因，可能是因为他着急要离开了。”


	2. 如若蔷薇绽放（中）

库罗德要离开了？去哪里？贝雷丝想到这个，竟有种不真实感。那么一年来，贝雷丝几乎把库罗德的存在当做了习惯一般的理所当然。她想他所想，与他共同行动，在每一场战斗和下一步计划，她都默认他与大家同在。她信任着他的计划一定可以引导他们到达所有人心之所向的未来。她也愿意成为他的剑，只要前方是他俩共同期待的黎明。

旁边桌子的人已经喝得开始齐唱圣歌了，看着被强拖进去加入合唱的英谷莉特，贝雷丝有预感再坐下去估计会被拉着一起疯。想到希尔妲的话，她打了个招呼便起身从各位老师学生所待的宴会大厅往花园的方向走。一路上遇到不论是芙朵拉还是帕迈拉的士兵都喝成一团，互相之间语言不通也在能用肢体语言进行谈笑，不分种族语言性别，醉醺醺的每个人人脸上都是洋溢着满足的笑容。如果不是刚才那个消息的冲击，她甚至有种他们已经得到了库罗德期待的那种未来的错觉。

花园摆满了大小不一的桌子，看起来是把教堂和旧教室的桌椅都搬了过来专供士兵们使用。桌椅不够的情况下草地上也有围坐吃肉的人，甚至还有三三两两已经半躺下来喝酒谈笑。这里的木头厚底酒杯和粗酿辛辣的啤酒泼洒出酒的香气，伴着粗盐烤的整只动物肉类的焦香，让贝雷丝仿佛回到了自己佣兵时所适应的生活。

一眼看不到库罗德，找了一圈才发现他很好地融入进了一堆士兵们中间去。他的外套脱了，领巾也不知道去哪了，内搭的白色棉麻衬衣开了两颗扣子，卷起了袖子露出结实的小臂。因为正在和旁边一位士兵比赛喝酒，仰头时衬衫领口露出吞咽滑动的喉结，颈窝古铜色的皮肤在烛火下呈现蜜色的光泽，看上去比她所习惯的那个库罗德的形象放松了很多，整个人气质都不一样了，甚至有一种陌生感，竟让贝雷丝看得有点移不开目光。贝雷丝比以往任何时候都强烈意识到，面前的人确实地长成了一个像父亲那样的成年男人，而不再是当年缠着自己奇思妙想的青年人了。

站在花园入口踌躇了一下，贝雷丝发现自己并没什么特别的话要说。从战斗结束到现在，还没跟库罗德打过照面，战争结束，也不知道还剩什么话题可谈。贝雷丝往前走的脚步犹豫了一下，刚好看到新任骑士团团长阿罗伊宋大笑着从另一侧人群向着库罗德挤过去，一把搂住他的肩膀开始大声谈笑，贝雷丝自觉没有融入的话题，微叹一口气，于是转身决定自己先找个别的地方透透气。

库罗德在听阿罗伊宋新的蹩脚笑话陪笑的间隙，余光瞥见明亮的绿发一闪而过，一瞬间还以为是自己眼花了。今天听到贝雷丝老师已经清醒的消息，他心里始终悬着的大石终于落地，但军队即将开拔的准备，修道院重建的事项，新都的问题，以及抽身后需要交接的各项事务都需要今天之内完成，拖得他一整个白天都没有机会去见老师一眼。想到这个，心里便有些放心不下，不自觉地摸了摸衬衣胸口那个战前就放在衣服内袋的小物件。他随手搁了手里的大酒杯，只道了一声失陪就追上去。

想不到这次脱身比学校时期为了翻看图书室绝密档案逃脱西提司的追捕还要难。库罗德在第五次推脱对方过于热情递过来的酒杯后心里冒出这么一个想法。他发挥了当年未生疏的翻墙技巧，利用视觉死角一个拐弯后快速翻过绿植的围墙，终于把喧嚣的人群留在一墙之隔。发现自己意外绕到了金鹿旧教室前的走廊。往刚才的身影离开的方向找了找，就远远看到了站在大厅门口的护墙处正在往学院外看的老师。还有教室对面的花丛极为显眼的一抹亮色。

太阳落山后白天的暑气已经散尽，凉风吹起贝雷丝的发丝，宴会刚才拥挤的气氛有些让人出汗，现在更觉吹着风舒爽，身心也情不自禁放松下来。远处宴会的热闹衬出自己所在的地方更加地安静，印象中学院期间常有留学生驻足的道路现在也空无一人。贝雷丝双手扶着护栏，眯着眼睛看了下远处的训练场地和连接的马厩，以往总有飞马和飞龙盘旋的地方此刻同样一片寂静。现在想起来，五年前做老师的时候总是安排玛丽安奴和洛廉兹一起训练马术呢，那刚才玛丽安奴那句话……？

库罗德朝着专心观察外面景色在想事情的老师身边走过去，还离她有一段距离，却生出一点类似近乡情怯的意思，刚刚想要着急见面的步子也迟疑了起来。库罗德思考着自己该说点什么，于是放轻放慢了脚步，到还剩两三臂远的距离，忽见贝雷丝身形警惕姿势一变，还未回头手放在剑上作势就要拔剑。

“等等等老师是我！”怕真的这一剑劈过来，库罗德吓得直接出声，本能地举起双手表示自己没有武器。贝雷丝转身见到是他，手放开剑恢复放松的姿势朝他露出微笑，视线却随着库罗德无意识举起的双手好奇地落在他一只手拿着的东西上。看自己准备的礼物暴露了，库罗德不好意思地耸耸肩笑起来。

“库罗德在这里做什么呢。”

“虽说现在的身份这么说不合适，我还是没习惯这样的场合啊，老师也是像五年前那次舞会一样逃出来了吗？”

贝雷丝同时也想到了这个，对他这个问题报以无可置否的微笑。

“老师醒来之后还好吗？身体有没有感觉有什么异样？”

习惯寡言的老师摇了摇头，反问道：“库罗德呢？”

“还好还好，之前被解放王那一下裂了两根肋骨，休息了几天已经没事了。”见贝雷丝一副完全没放心下来的样子，“老师就算信不过同盟的治疗者，也得相信玛努艾拉老师的治疗术呀。”装模作样地摸了摸自己的侧腹，放松地笑起来。

贝雷丝终于放过了他，疑问的目光转移到库罗德手里。

“那是？”

"啊这个。”库罗德一边走近了给贝雷丝展示刚才手里的东西，一朵半开的白蔷薇，一边不好意思地挠了挠头，“刚巧路过金鹿旧教室门口，发现竟然新开了一朵蔷薇，明明花冠节已经过了不短时日了呢。”他朝着贝雷丝眨眨眼调笑着说道，“刚刚听到很多士兵正在谈论老师晓之女神的称号，想着这肯定是为晓之女神单独开放的啦，我就带过来顺水人情给老师了。”

”怎么担得起这样的称号，靠的是大家才能战胜涅梅西斯的进攻不是吗。不过，谢谢了。”贝雷丝笑着回答，想要伸手去接，库罗德却没直接递给她。他走得靠老师更近一些，亲手将已经细心摘了刺的白蔷薇小心别在老师的披风扣子处，深色的外套莹白的花朵，衬得肤白的绿眸闪闪发光。

这动人心魄的绿色让自己想起什么呢。库罗德记得帕迈拉有一种特产的宝石，产量极为稀少，开采打磨的每一颗都宛如活着的精灵，在阳光下有着流动的光芒。五年前从大修道院回到帕迈拉，在机缘巧合下看到这种宝石的时候，脑海中浮现的第一个画面就是老师温柔的嘴角微微带笑的脸。

如果送老师一件这种宝石所做的首饰，老师愿不愿意戴上呢，那样煜煜生辉流淌的光芒。

因为实在是很称老师的眼睛。

可是当时贝雷丝已经完全失去音讯多节时日，自己被迫离开战后的大修道院多番私下打听也没有任何乐观的消息，所有的理想和未来连同过去一年的相处如同突然变成一场空梦。每次在未来的计划里想到老师，都只会让自己感到心里不可说的隐痛。那样生机勃勃的绿色，也变成了飘渺虚妄只有不断回忆才能苦苦维持的光芒。

可现在不再是这样了不是么，五年后回到这里这么将近短短一年和老师一起共同战斗的时光，已经变成了卡雷多尼斯台地上黎明中初升日光般的激动人心和温暖。

要是老师当时没有回来……

“……库罗德？”

回神一瞬，发现自己给老师戴好蔷薇已经呆立走神了几秒，因为离得很近，在星与月的光芒下能清晰看到那双总能看穿自己的的绿眸带着探究的神情，正盯着看呆了的自己。

看来白色的蔷薇也很配老师呢。他刚才满脑子混乱的思绪咻一下退去了，只不合时宜地冒出这样一句话。

被贝雷丝盯得有点赧然，库罗德避开老师的视线收回手转身靠上护栏，手往后撑在冰凉的石面上，年久失修的石墙已经被往来的人蹭得光滑，抬头是明亮的星空。“可是少了老师，我们大家都走不到这一步，我相信所有人都是这样相信的”

“我也是。”

库罗德顿了一顿，后面补上的这句话不言而喻。

贝雷丝想说点什么，但张口却觉得说什么都不合时宜，库罗德刚才那句话蕴含难得地感情浓烈而且带着不宜辩驳的语气，让自知嘴笨的她不知道回应什么好。

两人的肩膀和放在护墙上的手只隔了一厘米，对方身上辐射出的热度从微凉的空气中传过来，是稍微动一动就会碰到的距离，但是这一刻谁也没动。

偏头发现老师的眼睛还在看着自己，之前头脑一热跑出来时准备好的说辞突然像失去了所有的勇气一样，不知道怎么开口了。 为了掩饰自己的心虚和摆脱刚才突然被情感左右说出的话导致老师难以接话的沉默气氛，库罗德熟练地勾起嘴角，试图换个话题：“话说看到老师穿成这样真令人怀念呀，就像回到了五年前上课的时候一样，我们只是这样站在一起会不会相反显得我比较老了。”

“是这样吗？”听到库罗德的话，贝雷丝当真抬手看了看自己的装扮，并没有不妥。库罗德带着笑意看着竟然真的在认真思考这个问题的老师，刚才那点忐忑已经消隐无踪，更加起了想要再多逗一逗老师的玩心。

“老师睡了五年的话，年纪应该算完全没增长？”库罗德摸着自己的胡子想着这个念头笑起来，“这样的话我真的就比老师大啦。”

贝雷丝没有回应的意思，只是专心地听着他说。

“说实话一开始我完全没想到老师你真的是睡了实打实的五年。不过看蕾雅小姐靠着休息就能恢复，老师应该也没问题吧。这次战场上我可又一次被老师吓到了呢。”

虽说自己从杰拉尔特团长的日记里早就知道了老师没有心跳的事，但这次和以前老师劈开黑暗回到现实后倒地睡着不一样。这次老师陷入沉睡的天数比之前多了太多天了，这段时间里整个人除了微不可闻的呼吸和脉搏什么动静也没有，库罗德生怕自己在因为别的什么被绊住手脚的时候，老师连呼吸都没了。

真的只是因为这样吗？他内心一个微小的声音问道，难道不是因为看着老师的心境和之前不一样了吗？

说实话，当站在沉睡的老师床前，自己总是情不自禁地伸手去握那骨节盈盈一握的手腕，去触碰确实存在的体温和脉搏，只是为了求个安心。

“… 对不起。”听到这里，贝雷丝不知道该说什么，只能轻声道歉。

“为什么老师要道歉。”库罗德终于肯转过身直视贝雷丝，“我只是觉得，如果我能做得更好，也许老师在最终战就可以不用那么拼命了。更何况，我才是自私地把老师拉进这件事的那一个。”

“不……”贝雷丝想要否认，想要说她是认同了库罗德的理想才自愿加入他这一方的，而且自己的力量和身份注定也无法逃离这场漩涡。

可库罗德却打断了她。 

“那五年间我其实真的思考过老师不在了会怎么样，”库罗德说，“不止一次。”

“结果证明，不论什么情况，我都完全不愿去思考这样的可能性。没有老师在的可能性，完全不可接受，我没法接受。”

“就连现在也是。”他闷闷地补充道。

话音虽落，库罗德感到自己胸腔里还回响着未说出口的话：我很高兴老师愿意和我站在一起，愿意倾听我幼稚的理想，陪我完成后面的路。

难得听到的剖白，就算是贝雷丝也一下子不知道该怎么回应，两人间陷入一片安静。

我不会离开的，贝雷丝张口想这么说，想要像之前那样伸手去握对方的手安慰。

正巧这时旁边大厅的门开了，从那边传来了一阵喧哗，两人同时转头，看到一群人朝他们的方向走过来，一边走一边大声谈论和说笑。这一群人里面不仅有芙朵拉语，还有发音陌生的帕迈拉语，里面同时混杂着女孩子们和男人们的声音。

“这些人是？”

“是我从帕迈拉带来的军队和同盟军，还有附近的女孩子。今晚大家都高兴坏了，就不教训他们了。”话里的意思没说得那么清楚，但贝雷丝也听懂了。库罗德话音刚落，人群里就有士兵看到了他俩，向他们的主帅大声打了个招呼。由于夜色太暗并没有注意库罗德身边是谁，加上贝雷丝也没穿惯常的装备，士兵以为库罗德身边的年轻女子也跟他们身边的一样，于是其他人也开始吹口哨起哄，几个人还用帕迈拉语朝这边喊了什么。

“糟糕。“贝雷丝抬头，对库罗德突然冒出来的这句话不明所以。他的语气听上去依然是是轻松的，但贝雷丝注意到库罗德下颌的线条收紧了。

接下来没解释一句话，库罗德便转身挡住士兵们朝这边看的的视线，几乎是略带强硬地揽着老师的肩膀大步沿大路前方离开。

”抱歉老师。”库罗德刚才可以说是完全在推着贝雷丝小跑，贝雷丝勉力跟上他的步伐，看着他面色严肃有些不明所以。路途中库罗德没再开口说一句话，直到停下来他才出声道歉。两人光顾着远离刚才的人群，没想到沿着街道一路回到了老宿舍楼下，刚好停在第一间也就是老师一直在住的房间外面。

“为什么要跑？”贝雷丝终于开口，微微歪头问。

“怎么说呢，”库罗德收回手，顺势把手背到脑后，转身掩饰避开老师的视线，“实在不想老师被误解是那样的身份，又没法较真去一一解释，索性就……“可能说着说着都觉得自己底气不足，便不出声了。

其实真的是因为这样吗。库罗德心中一个微小的声音不合时宜地冒出来反驳。内心明白自己为刚才突如其来的举动找的借口压根站不住脚。

和怕老师被误解为”别的那种关系的女孩子”完全没关系不是吗。听刚才朝自己喊的话，那群人根本没注意自己旁边的人就是老师，就算刚才真的误会了也根本不可能对两位主帅明面上的关系产生误解。

所以不是这样，其实你担心的不是对两人关系的误误会，你只是不想被别人认为自己跟别的什么人有“那种关系”，或者说，担心别人认为自己内心想要着“那种关系”的人，不是自己想要的人。

竟在这种时候意外体会到希尔凡的心情了。库罗德自嘲地想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本只分了上下的篇章，但最初分章节的位置前后内容不平均，于是这次试着分了上中下，感觉“中”切开的位置怎么找都不对味？


	3. 如若蔷薇绽放（下）

可是我们这样跑了才更加说不清楚吧，贝雷丝倒是没想太多，只在心里默默叹了一口气。

“先进来吧，要是他们顺着大路过来了更无法解释了。”贝雷丝推开自己的房门，看着库罗德不知在想什么，乖乖地跟进来，进门时还心不在焉地说了句“打扰了”，就像之前他总是借着各种蹩脚理由，来老师房间叨扰只为喝个茶的日常一样。

只是自从和帝国的战争以来，他们轻松喝茶聊天的机会就几乎没有了。贝雷丝一边感叹，一边转身去找以前她存下来的东方风味茶叶。

其实对于贝雷丝来说，和父亲作为佣兵转战各方的那些年，库罗德说的那些事情不是没见过。相反，兵团里的人从她很小的时候就完全不对她避嫌了，虽然自己没有任何经历，但该懂的也都懂了。

“其实我不介意的。”贝雷丝打开茶罐的同时出声说。

不介意？库罗德终于拉回思绪，放下脑后的手，难得严肃的目光里藏着什么说不清的东西看向贝雷丝。

“我很介意。老师于我来说不是那样的身份。”说这句话的同时库罗德面上难得浮起没能掩饰好的怒色和震惊。对我来说，你是… 是同伴，是知己，是战友，也是奇迹，是独属于我的神明的化身的降临，是超越一切血缘和因缘也不会斩断的一切关系，而不该是这样肤浅的…！

他自顾自的怒气冲冲却对上了老师脸上的轻笑。

”我知道。“

贝雷丝意味不明地看了他一眼又补充了一句，低头用茶勺把茶叶放进茶壶。仿佛在说，你心里想的我都知道。

“但如果库罗德也想要这个的话我也是不介意的。”似乎完全不在意这句话会给库罗德的脑海掀起多大的波涛一样。

在战场和战略桌上从来不会卡壳的军师的头脑终于难得地卡住了。

“想要……什么？“谋略天才呆呆地又问了一遍。

“他们做的那种事。”

库罗德顺着声音回望那坦荡地看向自己并且永远会牵动自己心动的眼眸，里面是自己竟显得不知所措的倒影，与五年前别无二致。老师依旧是那样平静无波，毫不回避的目光，带着一直以来那种包容与理解的感情，一齐映照到自己心里。头脑里似乎是终于缓慢地意识到什么，心脏忽地开始雀跃般猛跳。

突然想起刚回到里刚家领地那段时间，还未与老师重逢时，那些独自思考着自己的未来，芙朵拉的未来，甚至世界的未来度过的毕业后的时光。

那一日，在外祖父的书房翻看古老的芙朵拉传说资料，午睡时枕着一本《矿石图鉴》睡着了，小憩期间做了一个和老师有关的过火，不敬且难以启齿的梦。

“老师的意思是……只要是那样的事，无论谁都可以吗？”库罗德明知故问，感到自己心跳如鼓，呼吸都是颤抖的，面上的表现反而镇定下来了。他觉得自己的面色一定红了，不过庆幸夜色够深。

贝雷丝摇头，“当然只是库罗德。”

“那么抱歉老师，我要吻你了。”话音未落，库罗德的气息已经迎面冒冒失失地撞了上来，贝雷丝同时感觉到了一股力道抓住了自己的肩膀。在贝雷丝已经下意识做好会被磕到的准备时发现对方在完全碰到自己嘴唇之前刹了个车，然后带着调整过的气息小心翼翼地吻上来。

贝雷丝手上的茶罐和散发着针叶清香的茶叶撒落到了地上。

先是碰到柔软的嘴唇，下颌的胡茬蹭得贝雷丝有些发痒，然后从相触的唇感觉到对方嘴角不自觉上翘的笑意。于是贝雷丝主动微微歪头调整了位置，伸出一点点舌尖舔了舔对方的唇，感受到库罗德的嘴唇微启，贝雷丝尝到刚才花园宴会里熟悉的，粗制啤酒的味道。

然后她就被以一种几乎可以称得上吞噬的力度吻住了。

库罗德接管了主动的地位，他的舌尖舔过贝雷丝齿列间敏感的粘膜，划动撩起整个人心口和大脑酥麻的感觉。贝雷丝只觉得血液冲上脑门，思维仿佛像浮在半空一样，除了库罗德之外已经感觉不到任何东西。因为以前从未与谁有过如此亲密的接触，这让她有种整个人被捉住了的感觉，佣兵的本能响起了警报，自己却不自觉地想要在这样地气息交缠和亲密抚慰中沉下去，靠过去，加深碰触，想要更多。

“老师呼吸。”库罗德轻声说，声音低哑，却还是笑着的，明明自己也气息不稳。两人舌尖试探呼吸交融直到气喘吁吁才分开。看到老师面上终于出现了一点红色，捧着老师脸的右手拇指轻轻摩挲划过亮晶晶的唇角，泛红的脸颊，最后手掌插进发间，碰着贝雷丝同样粉红到透露出心事的耳朵。

明明自己的声音还在发抖，库罗德的眼睛细细地端详看进那双绿眸里，仿佛想要确认这发生的一切是真的。贝雷丝眼睛里的笑意给了他肯定。

于是手掌顺势下滑抚过肩背，最后紧紧环在腰间，形成一个让人难以呼吸的拥抱。库罗德微微弓腰，把老师堪称小巧的身体困在自己怀里，把下巴放在肩膀处，转头紧紧贴着老师的发梢，贪婪地吸入发间的香味。老师如果不想要，随时可以说不哦，他的唇贴着老师的耳朵说，压低的声音直接传到耳骨，震得人心里发痒。话是这么说，手却紧紧环着她，完全一副不想撒手的样子。

其实我一直都想和老师说，库罗德保持着抱紧的姿势轻叹，看不到贝雷丝的脸相反让他有勇气说出口了，那时候老师倒在我怀里，我一瞬间真切地害怕了，明明理智告诉我没有任何意外发生，但我还是怕得不行。我想啊，会不会是因为我一直在说老师是神为我的胜利赐予的奇迹，会不会当战争一胜利，神就来把奇迹收回了。

我明明是不信神的人，也差点就向神祈祷了。老师，如果可以的话，在我们能预见的未来里，请一直，一直和我在一起，留在我身边。

停了几秒，没有得到想象中的回应，却感觉到怀里的人微微颤抖，库罗德心中疑惑，放松拥抱惊诧地低头才发现老师的手抓着自己的衣服，在自己怀里憋笑。“不要取笑我啊老师。”库罗德露出受伤的表情，脸上难得地烧了起来。

贝雷丝带着笑看向他。

“真是自大而又非常库罗德的想法呢，可惜就算有这样的神明，神的想法我不在乎。“

“我不会离开的，我发誓。”

贝雷丝终于把这句誓言说出口。

听到这句话，库罗德终于长长地呼出一口气，情不自禁地将对方更紧地拥进怀里，以揉进骨血的力道。

因为胸口相贴，贝雷丝真实地感觉到对方有力的心跳，仿佛自己胸腔里也有了一颗跳动的心脏与之共鸣。呼吸时胸腔产生的震动也回响在自己的心里。她的回答是双手也环上对方的脖颈，稍微垫了下脚，微微转头，把唇轻轻重新贴上去。

那朵与时节对抗新开的蔷薇终于落到了地毯上。

不知哪里来的预感，贝雷丝醒得很早，睁眼的时候黑夜刚落，抬头看到窗外透着清晨的雾气。因为太阳还未升起，石头街道在渐亮的天光下呈现一片灰蓝色。床的另一半已经空了，衣物被好好地整理放在了床头，昨晚拿出的没来得及使用的茶杯里盛了清水，那朵白色的蔷薇被插在茶杯里放在了床头柜子上，因为吸饱了水分比之前绽放了更多的花瓣。门外传来士兵偶尔路过的声音，可能宴会一直持续了整个通宵，有士兵在谈论刚刚结束的宴会，大厅和花园场地的扫除，还有，帕迈拉军即将开拔的消息。

贝雷丝想到昨晚希尔妲他们提到库罗德可能急着要出发的事，心头隐约对库罗德未来要做的事有了一些猜测。

等到她换好衣物重新回到大厅，幸运地正好遇到互相搀扶着的金鹿班同学正准备回休息的宿舍楼。

“啊老师！”希尔妲远远看到了贝雷丝，可是被身上压着的人无法加快拖动步子，看样子之前竭力劝阻喝酒的英谷莉特也沦陷了，趴在希尔妲背上睡得正沉，旁边的莉丝缇亚正扶着她不要从希尔妲身上滑下来。另一边卡特莉奴挂在达古扎出身的前佣兵一边大声嚷嚷着含糊不清的话，后面是菲力克斯和伊古纳兹协力架住一直想要往反方向挣扎的希尔凡。

贝雷丝加快步子走近他们，想给希尔妲搭把手。

“没关系我们没问题的。”希尔妲把身上的英谷莉特往上撑了撑，“老师休息得怎么样？”

听到这个问话，贝雷丝脸腾地红了。

对面的希尔妲却没注意到，只自顾自地说道：“库罗德那家伙不久之前来了一趟，跟我们说老师回去已经休息啦。之前小玛丽安奴还一直很担心来着，小莉丝缇亚和人家安慰了好久，才同意让洛廉兹同学送她回去先休息，不然她肯定也陪不了大家熬到现在的。”

“对了，”临走时，莉丝缇亚突然回身说，“库罗德同学临走时还让我们传话，说他天亮会在女神之塔。可能是想要老师醒得早的话去见一见他吧。”

大家剩余还清醒着的人都谢绝了贝雷丝的帮忙，贝雷丝便顺路前往女神之塔。此时天光已亮，远处的山丘和修道院高塔的塔尖被依次镀上一层金色，像极了五年前自己刚刚醒来，却发现已经时过境迁，这一路往大修道院步行而来的百感交集。

直到拾级踏上女神塔的台阶，发现自己踏出的每一级都离塔顶初升的日光更近了一步。

这个场景对贝雷丝来说是如此似曾相识，只不过这一次她知道等待自己的是什么。

是新的黎明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本来库是溜出来打算告白+给戒指的，结果戒指忘记给了却不小心滚了个床（不）
> 
> *贝老师说的是“我不介意和你是这样的关系”，而库理解的是“你想当那种人？？？？？”然后就怒而暴起表白了


End file.
